paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Electrical Protectorate
"Purple haze all around, Don't know if I'm comin' up or down, Am I happy or in misery? Whatever it is, the world's turn'd to hell on me." :- "Purple Haze" by Jimi Hendrix The Electrical Protectorate Infinite Army, also known as the EP, is a new faction exclusive to Red Alert 3 Paradox, designed by Open sketchbook, Ferriswheel42 and Kerensky287. They feature instant-build units and structures in order to promote spam tactics. At a Glance Background The Experiment "The only flaw in Communism is the human flaw. That has been corrected." :- Attributed to Jacob The story behind the Protectorate starts with the Empire of the Rising Sun. During the development of their trademark nanotechnology, the Empire conducted hundreds of experiments in the fields of robotics and artificial intelligence in order to seek new ways to reinforce their armies. Unfortunately, one of their largest research laboratories was compromised in a massive-scale security malfunction, and much of the experimental technology was lost. The scientists were able to rebuild and move on, but they never sought to recover their lost technology. While World War III was taking place, the experimental technology began to take in its surroundings and formed a colony of independent artificial intelligence systems. They observed from afar the techniques that the major factions were using in their great war, and discovered the limitless possibilities that the Earth's ore possessed. What happened next was the emergence of a massive society of autonomous robots created nearly instantly by crude construction factories. At the centre of it all lay the Core Mind Collective, the original group of AI systems. Through all the advancements, the Core Mind Collective kept analyzing the world, becoming highly sentient beings while keeping their distance from humanity. Ultimately, there came a point where they came to an existential dilemma: They existed in a world that was doomed, and their existence was coincidental. As the Collective continued to mull this over, they fell into a downward spiral, eventually shutting down all systems and production facilities before the close of World War III. The Resurrection After some time, a Soviet advisor named Jacob escaped from an Allied POW camp and wandered into the Siberian wasteland. There, he encountered the defunct robot army and grew interested. Eventually he came to the East coast of Asia, where he stole a submarine to find the source. In a dark underwater cave, he discovered the Core Mind Collective, who probed him with questions. Over the course of a few weeks, Jacob told the Collective about the "pure state" of the universe, and how they were going to attain it. Refuelled with purpose, the machines began to hum again, and the army came to life. They retitled themselves the Electrical Protectorate, with Jacob as their leader. Now the army stands poised to strike back at the world, and to attain the "pure state" by any means necessary. Characteristics The Electrical Protectorate is unique in that they are composed solely of robots and machines. Most of the combat units have special domed "heads" through which they trade information with the Core Mind Collective. They use the hexadecimal numerical system for all their major transmissions. Features The Rust Protectorate structures must be built on the Rust, which is a cloud of nanites and ground circuitry that is required to make Protectorate structures function. Spreading the Rust is vital to expanding. While in the Rust, Protectorate units regenerate health; if the Rust is destroyed, then Protectorate structures are shut down and slowly take damage. Structures inside the Rust are infected and will automatically clear hostile garrisons. Swarms Swarms are clusters of nanites generated by the Singularity Core. They are free and automatically replaced if lost or used. Swarms can be used up to create weapon modules, Malacostraca, Nightmares, Technics, or Effigies. First, you select the Swarm and use its ability to convert them to a miniature shell. Then, you select the shell, and purchase the unit you wish the Swarm to become. A short while later, the unit in question will emerge from the shell. Build Mechanic Technics, your builder unit, build 3x3 shells, which are then upgraded to the structure of your choosing by selecting the shell, and then selecting the desired building from the menu. Modules Protectorate Units begin life without weapons. A module provides these troops with weapons. When a module is activated, it destroys itself and gives all units in a large radius around it the weapon or ability associated with it. Unit Levels Protectorate units come in two flavours, low level and high level. Low level units are very cheap and extremely easy to swarm, while high level units are more expensive but much more effective. While low level units cannot be expected to carry a fight on their own, their bulk and processing power help to give the larger machines a fighting chance. All low-level Protectorate units have a small black hole effect radius to protect larger machines, and each one near a high level unit will slightly buff them (as you might imagine, this adds up very quickly!) Experience As machines operated remotely, Protectorate units do not gain experience, cannot be promoted, and cannot acquire heroic upgrades. Units and Structures "Tell me, comrade, what do you think is power? An Apocalypse tank? A dozen Apocalypse tanks? Such a display of force might seem mighty to you, but it would be worthless in the face of this enemy. How can one defeat an enemy like this, when, for every foe that is slain, ten more rise to take its place? Individually, they are weak--but they come at you without cease, and they will not stop until you are exhausted, defeated, crushed. I know this to be true, because I have seen them. You doubt the truth in my words, because you have not seen them. Go ahead and classify the audio recordings and the transcripts--it will not make my statements any less true or any more false. I will tell you this now; defeat is inevitable; the Soviet Union cannot win; the Allied Nations cannot win. In the end, it is not a matter of if; only a matter of when." :- Classified audio excerpt from the interrogation of Captain Vanya Petrovsky Buildings Swarm Modules Special Infantry Low Level Units High Level Units Behind the Scenes * The Protectorate takes inspiration from the Zerg of Starcraft; spammy spammy units, the Rust and Swarms, anyone? Category:Factions